


【豆莲】一日约会

by Ryanoi



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Relationships: mameren





	【豆莲】一日约会

难得碰上学校和工作共同的休息日，和经纪人再三确认过，今天直到明天中午前都是没有安排的，豆原开心地哼着歌回到宿舍，看到莲正在晒被褥，莲见他很高兴，就随口问了句。

“怎么啦豆？”

“莲君，我今天明天休息哦，算下来有一天半呢！”

“嗯嗯，我今天也没预定，等会要一起出去玩吗？”

“出去，去哪儿？”

莲拍了拍被子，把百变怪玩偶放在正对阳光的位置，低头思考了一小会。

“上次你说想买点装饰品……”

“哦～我想起来了，是呢，上次提过之后，总是想不起来。我的房间太空了，每天睡前看着空荡荡的墙面和桌架才发觉。那莲君我们今天就去吗？”

“是不是太突然了？毕竟你难得休息，平日里学校公司两头跑的，今天还是在家睡觉比较好吧？”

豆原发现莲今天穿的也很简单，不是居家的睡衣，而是随时可以出门的装束。走廊的暖阳把他头顶的银发映照得炫目，豆原想着如果不是今天，下一次碰上共同的休息日又不知是何时了，房间虽然狭小，但是太空荡了反而没什么居住的兴致。

“没事的，买个东西而已，花不了多久，等我准备好就出发吧！”

莲还想说什么，豆原已经背着包跑进房里了，他很快就带好必需品，带了个渔夫帽走了出来。

“好快啊。”

“莲君呢，我再等你一会吧。”

“没事的，我已经弄好了。”莲君走进房间，在衣柜里也找出帽子。

“我们俩都戴是不是更显眼了？”

“会吗？那我戴眼镜好啦，上次买到一个透明框的，在哪在哪……”

“戴兜帽呗，到店里就不需要戴了。”

“也是，而且今天街上大概也没很多人的。”

莲自我安慰一番，披着兜帽戴上眼镜，抓了一个帆布包背好，确认东西带齐了，就和豆原一起出了门。

他们住的宿舍比较偏僻，公司说是为了安全着想，但是住了一段时间以后只觉得距离远过头了，最近的便利店也有1.5公里，车站更是需要骑车才方便到达，今天不急，两个人索性慢慢溜达去了车站。

其实他们出门的次数多了，也发现路人很少会注意别人，莲上了车和豆一起坐在角落里，车厢里的人倒也很少，他们放松下来，慢慢地交谈着，豆摘下对着他那一边的无线耳机，摇头晃脑地听着歌，问他那家店的具体位置。

“会很远吗？”

“也没有啦，只不过不在繁华地段，周围比较安静。”

“那也挺好的。”

“豆想好要买什么装饰了吗？”

“嗯……其实没想过。”

“喂！”

莲拍了拍他的肩膀，假装吐槽然后笑开了，豆原才慢慢地说。

“我不太有这方面的想法，以前在家里房间也是爸爸妈妈给我弄的，我就只是贴了几张海报。”

“那现在也有贴咯？”

“还放在老家，新买的不太想贴出来，怕会落灰。”

“小豆也是优秀的追星宅了。”莲看看他，继续说，“你说想有什么风格的，我帮你挑挑看？”

“好啊，莲君的眼光我很放心。”

“现在夸我还太早了吧！”

“可是莲君的房间就很有品味，大家房间的空间都一样，那么小的地方还能有自己的风格，我觉得很厉害。”

豆原说着说着，认真的本性又冒出来了，莲不好意思地转过脸去，看着车窗外流动的风景，在列车报完站以后对他说。

“那你就放心地交给我吧。”

“嗯！”

豆原的眼睛还是亮晶晶的，被这双眼睛看着，怎么会忍心拒绝他的要求呢。

“那我们就先去买东西，还是先去玩会儿？毕竟要买不少的，拿着不太方便吧。”

“莲君呢，想玩什么？”

“嘿嘿，被你看穿了吗…其实我有点想去游戏厅……”

“哦～很久没去过了，很怀念呢，那就去吧。”

“还有…”莲掰着手指算，“可丽饼出新口味了，我们之前代言的大头贴机器你不好奇吗？还有新上映的一部电影，不是很长来得及看完……”

“哎，今天要做这么多事？”

“要的！”莲兴致勃勃地挽住他的胳膊，“来不及回来我们就在市里住一晚呗，我带够钱了。”

“也不是钱的问题啦，莲君……”

在外留宿真的不好对经纪人和队友们解释啊。出去玩都还好说，一旦留宿就像做了什么很不得了的事情似的，还是单独和莲君一起。

“明明在韩国都合宿过的，现在才害羞？”

“这和那不一样啦！”

“还是豆拉我出门的，现在不许反悔。”

“不是反悔的问题……”

豆原也是本着不会花太久时间的想法，才拉着莲一块出门的，事情好像向着奇怪的方向发展了。

而且莲说的那些事儿，合在一块不就是普通的约会吗？豆原端正了坐姿，蛮不自在地调整了耳机的位置，莲倒是很高兴地哼起了歌，于是豆原把耳机关了，陪着他一块哼起来。

那是我们熟悉的旋律。

“你看，这里有大头贴哎！”

“哇，居然印这么大的宣传图…突然看到有点不好意思了。”

“拍吗？”

语气是询问的，但是莲已经把豆原拉了进去。不怎么拍这种东西，想推辞，可是莲在选图了，豆原只能四处看看。

“用我们自己的，还是大家的？”

“都可以啊。”

“毕竟我俩就在这里了，拍一下有大家的吧。”

“嗯，在拍了？”

“笑一笑～”

豆原很配合地比出小树杈，莲很高兴地又追加几套，说是留作纪念，刚洗出来的照片被他放进背包，两个人又晃悠着来到饮食店。

“这家我以前经常吃哦～小豆来东京也有段时间，可是很少有机会吃这种吧。”

“但是各种便当都吃了很多。”

“今天请你吃这个，可丽饼，你来挑味道。”

“可以吗？谢谢啦，莲君还真的喜欢吃甜食哎。”

豆原看着橱窗里摆着的众多可丽饼，有些眼花缭乱。

“有水果的这个吧，奶油别放太多。”

“豆，你选到我爱吃的那款了。那老板，这种做两个！”

老板接单以后熟练地制作起来，在车站附近的小饮食店买东西，对于豆原来说，也只不过是一年前还很习惯的事，现在和莲君在一起，有种时间一直没有前进的错觉。

他很期待地观察着老板的动作，如果有尾巴就该开始摇动了，豆原嗅着从店里冒出的甜香，想着今天就先不控制热量了，陪莲君好好地吃上一天再说。

可丽饼入口酥脆香甜，很久没解禁甜食了，豆原大口咀嚼的样子让莲看了不禁大笑。

“吃的好香啊，豆！”

“嗯？因为很好吃啊，谢谢莲君买给我。”

“不必客气啦，平时辛苦你了。”

“其实我也没怎么……”

说正事总觉得不适合现在的气氛，豆原不知道接下来去的地方在哪，总是是莲带着他在转悠，他们吃完了才走到饰品店，那里卖很多复古风格的小装饰品，豆原发现了几样莲君房里摆着的东西。

“豆很喜欢这种吧？”

“但是要注意不能买多了，会放不下哎。”

“如果以后可以住更大的房间就好啦。”

“等20岁的时候应该就有了。”

豆原天真地说，莲笑着反问他。

“真的？那如果地方很大，我还能和你一起住吗？”

“当然了！大家肯定还会住在一起的。其实哪怕不换地方，只要大家在一起就很棒了。”

莲不忍打断他的美梦，其实每次豆原来他房里，他都希望对方可以再待久一些，如果真的能换上套间，能住在一个家里那样……

“莲君，你一直盯着这个相框看呢，怎么，也想买了？”

“不是啦，不好意思，我也没给你什么意见，你自己挑好了？”

“看了一圈，发现还是莲君房间的那几种比较好看，索性拿着了。”

“要凑一样的吗，被别人发现怎么办？”

“没事的，很少有人来我房间。”

“所以不是那个问题啦。”

“不可以和莲君买一样的吗？…你不喜欢？”

豆原其实很明白怎样撒娇才最有效，而且对方是个无论自己做什么都会上套的，无条件溺爱的大人。

最终是拿着一样的东西去结账了。

途径电影院，大厅的海报上宣传了许多新上映的电影，两个人拎着东西转了一圈，最终决定去看名字里有奶酪的那部电影。

“看着像文艺片啊。”

豆原似乎很苦手，莲则是买好票，带着他一块进去。

“可是很多人都在看这场，应该很不错吧。如果看不下去当是休息就好。”

“毕竟是莲君买的票，我会努力不睡着的。”

“哦～可是你已经很困的样子。”

“暴露了吗？”

“没有哦，座位在最后排，你看，真的是很卖座。”

涌进影厅的人大多数都是女生，注意到这一点他俩降低了说话的音量，而不久电影就要开始，照明都灭掉，莲适应了一会才看到豆原眼中映出的荧幕，已经开始了。

开头冗长，还看不出主题，音乐很舒缓，镜头很漂亮，如同豆原所想的，是文艺片该有的品格，周围坐了看过电影的人，窃窃私语着要来了之类的，莲很困惑地继续看下去。

结果就突然切到了很激烈的画面，他惊慌地第一时间捂住豆原的眼睛，然而对方很不解地转过脸来，小声问他怎么了。

“啊，是少儿不宜的镜头呢……”

“可是莲君我已经十八岁了。”

“是，也是哦…不过还是别看比较好？”

影厅里持续回响着男女暧昧的声音，可惜手不够捂住豆原的耳朵，手心能感觉到他的睫毛在颤动。而情节也继续推进，奇怪的声响都消失了。

“好了，放开我吧，莲君？”

“啊，抱歉，我一时心急……”

和之前见面会听队长说心动台词那会儿一样，莲的过保护偶尔也会让豆原感到疑惑。

因为是文艺电影，并不会有太露骨的场景，莲接下来都看得胆战心惊，情节都没记住，电影里的人物纠葛逐渐升级，这一次是男主和男二在酒店里抱在一块……

“哎？那个，小豆，我突然饿了，我们出去吃饭吧？”

“嗯，吃饭？但是电影还没结束呢，中途退场不好吧。”

“没事的，后面的剧情可以等出dvd再看……”

“但是已经过半了，你看。”

男主和男二正缠绵悱恻地忘情接吻。

莲看得脸都烧起来，也不好意思再去捂住豆原的眼睛，脑子里乱糟糟的，反观豆原的表情却很淡定，影厅里的其他观众也随着演员的动作小声惊呼。

“好复杂的关系。”

“哎？”

豆原认真地和他复述剧情，莲都没注意到这部电影的剧情这么跌宕起伏。

“…是相爱着才会这么做吧。”

“相爱吗。”

“但是两个人明显是错误的关系。”

才十八岁的豆原把电影的关系看得很透彻，这让一直担心会不会出现限制级场景的莲感到很惭愧。也许真的是过保护了？莲还是没能继续看着电影，情爱的部分被拍得缓慢温柔赤裸裸，他只好把视线转移到别处，打量着漆黑的影厅上方，最后落回豆原身上，对方也在看着他。

“莲君，是因为害羞才不看的吗。”

“……哪，哪有！”

“是吗？”

不想被年下小看啊，莲打起精神继续看向眼前的荧幕，演员很敬业，表演很真实，他快接受不了了。

豆原在他旁边笑了出来，莲也不能再反驳什么，他干脆闭上眼睛，等待着漫长的尴尬部分过去。

“莲君，电影里不都是演出来的吗。”

“是啊。”

“所以，你为什么当真了。”

莲再睁开眼睛，豆原正注视着他，电影的声音换成了轻柔的钢琴曲，灯光又暗下去，不被允许的恋人们在凌乱的大床上急切地拥吻，观众们被动人的亲密戏码弄得心生荡漾，还有各怀心思忘却电影情节的两个人在笨拙地试探。

出了电影院的空气都清新不少，豆原似笑非笑地看着他的表情让莲有点气闷。

“可别再逗我了。”

“只是没想到莲君反应会这么大。”

“你还说啊。”

“不说了，还去哪里，走吧。”

豆原拎着东西走在他旁边，仅仅如此就让人非常安心了，莲想了想，准备带他再去几个好玩的地方。

End


End file.
